Steal My Girl
by brie3887
Summary: AU - Francis runs into Mary at a bar. Complete fluff.


Of course the Brick House was crowded; it was Friday evening, and he was late. The usual happy hour crowd swarmed the bar as couples and groups filled each table. His eye caught sight of the young woman across the room perched at the bar a large smile dancing across her face. He watched her wink at the guy next to her and sip her beer. He couldn't help but feel himself being drawn to her, an ache starting just to be able to see her entirely. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping the chilly November wind had not mussed it up too much. Unbuttoning his blazer, he approached the bar.

He slid in between her and a bearded guy on her left, nudging the guy over slightly on his bar stool, who quickly sent him an annoyed look. His shoulder lightly brushed against her arm as he leaned in to get the bartender's attention, and she sent him a smile. He took in her umber colored eyes and long chestnut brown hair. She sat with her legs crossed in her navy dress, leaning prettily against the bar.

"Dude," The guy he had squeezed between muttered. "Get lost." Francis gave him a dirty look and gestured to the bartender who was bringing him a drink. The guy just snorted in his irritation and went back to his drink.

"So, what is it you do?" He heard the man on her right ask. The man was tall and all muscle, practically bursting the buttons of his shirt. Francis felt a little twinge of jealousy as he watched the creep work his angles.

"I work in sales." She responded pleasantly wrapping her lips around her beer. Francis studied the man as he watched her, seeing the drool almost seep out of his lips. Francis had to hold back his vomit. She turned a little toward him ignoring the other man for a moment.

"Hi." She said sweetly checking him out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy on her right fidget and lean a little closer to her.

"Hi." He responded. She stuck her hand out.

"Mary." The handshake was simple and firm, and perhaps they held it for longer than necessary.

"Francis." He paused. "Come here a lot?" She shook her head no.

"Not alone." She grinned.

"I bet." Francis shot back with a smirk. The guy on the right reached over in front of Mary to get her attention. He called the bartender for another drink for her. "Could I get you drink?" Francis asked instead.

"Get in line." The muscle man said gruffly trying to get Mary's attention.

"I guess you'll need to take a number." Mary said with a laugh. The bartender brought her a drink.

"On me," He said and sent her a smile and wink. Francis studied him too. Not bad looking, dark hair, too many muscles again, young. Not her type, Francis thought.

"Hey!" The guy on the right said with a wave of his hand. "I was getting that." Mary tried to hold back the laughter. Francis leaned close to her ear, his breath reverberating within her, making his words slow and deliberate.

"Seems like you're pretty popular here." She felt his palm lightly slide up her spine, edging smoothly toward the exposed skin of her neck. A ripple ran through her, and she looked over at him.

"I guess." She breathed out. The guy on the right tried to bust in again, and Mary sent him a look. He backed off, but stayed close.

"What are you doing after this?" Francis asked. Mary was silent watching him, pondering her answer; he watched the smirk twitch her lips as she shrugged.

"Probably going home to do something unexciting like laundry." Francis smiled, and his palm started to slide in the opposite direction, his fingers playing over the zipper of her dress. She could feel its coolness against her backbone sending a pleasurable chill down her back amidst the heat that had already been rising.

"Laundry." Francis repeated. He took a swig of his beer. "Perhaps I can offer a different option?" He heard the guy on the right scoff.

"Like what?" Mary asked dropping her voice.

"Well, we could do our laundry together."

"Together?" She burst out laughing and Francis smiled. "Like I do your laundry?" He nodded and drank watching her. "You're too much." She shook her head thinking his offer was ridiculous.

"It's economical." Mary raised her eyebrows, her mouth forming an "o" waiting expectantly for his further explanation. "We both have dirty clothes, and –" he looked her up and down. "We'll have more once we're at your place." Another groan from the guy on the left, and Francis smirked even more. Mary was silent, and he waited her answer.

"If I do your laundry, what do I get out of it?" She asked pointedly.

"Well, that's up to you. I'm at your service." An added grunt of disgust could be heard from somewhere. Mary's smirk grew. She set her drink down and studied Francis. She leaned her head closer to his, keeping their eyes locked, until she ever so slightly dropped them to his lips. He watched her, his own desire growing. She drew her face closer until their lips slowly and sweetly touched, and within seconds he deepened the kiss as Mary drew her body close to his, tugging on his lapels to bring his lips closer to hers. She couldn't get her hips close enough to his, and so his splayed hands across her lower back pulled her core to his. They remained tightly fit together for a few moments. When they broke, she licked her lips in satisfaction and took a deep breath needing to simmer the fire that grew within her. Somewhere near them the bartender and the other guy watched, jaws dropped, completely confused.

"You're always trying to get me to do your laundry, Valois. Never fails." He chuckled and kissed her again. "I missed you." She whispered in between his kisses, her hands now delicately fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I missed you too; you have no idea." He answered back taking in the sight of her upturned face. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." She slipped down from the bar stool and slid her hand under his blazer around his waist, holding on tightly to the man she loved and missed. "Take me home and do whatever you want with me." She said dramatically as they walked out of the restaurant. Her lips reached to kiss the underside of his jaw as they walked.

"But you'll do my laundry, right?" He asked lightly earning a playful smack.

"Always Francis, always." He kissed her again as they walked to her car. And he knew, it didn't matter who flirted with her, who bought her drinks, or sent her winks, she was his girl.

* * *

**A/N: It just so happens that One Direction's "Steal My Girl" keeps playing on the radio over and over. I wanted to show these lyrics with Mary and Francis, not jealousy, but surety that she loved him and he loved her. It's complete fluff, but it was still fun to write. Also, it pays homage to the movie "When a Man Loves a Woman" and the opening bar scene. Reviews are always welcome! I do not own Reign or anything associated with it, nor do I own the movie mentioned above.  
**


End file.
